Transportation analytics is the application of computer technology, operational research, and statistics to solve transportation problems. Transportation analytics can include traffic flow analysis, which itself can include signalized intersection analysis. Generally, modern transportation analytics is carried out within a computerized information system and typically will involve extracting properties from large transportation related databases. Mathematics and statistics underpins the algorithms used in transportation analytics and comprises a large ongoing effort at many public and private institutions worldwide. Transportation analytics bridges the disciplines of computer science, statistics, and mathematics; however, data must still be acquired to feed the study and analysis of modern transportation systems. Effective transportation analytics can lead to improved road design, reduced traffic, greater fuel efficiency, and many other benefits.